Boyfriend
by AnnD
Summary: Sam's reaction to the "boyfriend" label. Let's say it's between 3x04 and 3x05.


_**A/N -** This started as a Sam & Ollie conversation drabble, and somehow became an experiment in my ability to write smut. It wasn't successful, hence the T rating, but I tried. :p _

_A huge thank you to enits3 for her feedback and support!_

_Please review! I've been reading fanfic for almost a decade and I never understood how reviews could be addictive to writers. But they really are, they're warm fuzzy hugs and I love them!_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

A long shift behind them, the coppers of 15 division gather at The Black Penny for some ill-advised downtime, even though they all work the next day.

Sam and Oliver are at the bar, the others dispersed at various tables and the dart board.

Sam's eyes skim over to the rookies where Andy is laughing at a crack Gail made. He snaps his gaze back when Oliver breaks the silence. "So does Sarah know you have a girlfriend?"

Rolling his eyes, "She's not my girlfriend"

"Try that again" he mocks lightly, inflection like when he's quizzing Maddie at math and she gives the wrong answer.

Sam shrugs "haven't talked about it... " sips his drink, then as an afterthought: "and we're not 15" eyes scrunching up like it's a ridiculous conversation that there's no need for them to have.

Oliver sees Andy heading towards the bar: "Hey McNally... your boyfriend's hammered"

Sam meets her eyes, shakes his head at Ollie in defeat:_ no idea_

She smirks at them both, orders a beer. As she makes her way back to her table "Yeah? Well he can go home with you then" with a bratty smile she joins her friends.

"What the hell was that? I had 1 drink. And out of the two of us, you're the lightweight"

Ollie clears his throat and stands up, pushing his empty glass away "Yeah, and you're her boyfriend" claps Sam on the shoulder and puts some bills on the bar "see ya tomorrow brother"

This gets Sam's attention, too wrapped up in whatever mind games Oliver was playing to pay mind to the implication of what was said before. Not that it's a big deal, she probably didn't even realize she said it. Freudian slip or something. It. Doesn't. Matter. Then again, given the effort it's taking to think of anything besides being _her boyfriend_... It's like a foreign word, and also he's a grown up for christ sake, losing his shit over this is completely not acceptable. But after two years of looks and feelings and her almost marrying a man that wasn't him, now he's her – fuck. So, _doesn't matter_; yeah, he's full of shit is a more likely possibility.

Meanwhile, Oliver shoots Andy a grin as he leaves to which she just chuckles and glances at Sam sitting practically catatonic at the bar.

Not long after Sam appears at her table, nodding politely at her friends, then to her: "You, uh, ready to go?" his voice gravely, giving away way more than he'd like.

She grins up at him, popping a chip in her mouth "Yeah, for sure. Just give me a sec, be right back" she pecks him on the cheek and scurries toward the bathroom. It's not awkward when she leaves, normally he'd sit down and make conversation. The rookies aren't so bad, despite being a pain in the ass in the cruiser even Epstein can be good company. But since the others are talking and the unbidden thoughts he's having are not conducive to asking Nash about her son, he opts for a quick "night" and heads back to the bar.

That doesn't last long.

He's waiting for her outside the bathroom when she emerges; almost walks right into him, the corridor is so small "Hey" question in her eyes at the expression on his face: pupils blown and like he can't exactly decide what he wants at the moment. "What's up, boyfriend?" coming from another girl it'd sound pretentious and annoying; but she's teasing, entirely too aware of the effect she's having on him. Though Sam just can't bring himself to care because she smells like commercial bathroom soap and that flowery stuff she wears; he wants to be anywhere but here so he can see if reaches her skin.

But even as he's working this through in his mind, he's already backing her into the wall. Hands gentle on her waist, "Hey". He kisses her soft, like they aren't hiding in a dark corner of the bar and he hasn't gone from zero to horny in no time. But when the happy trill of her voice replays in his mind: _boyfriend_, something snaps. One hand petting up her side pulling her to him as he simultaneously presses her into the wall, her back arching into him as she gets the friction she needs. A breathy gasp as he grazes her breast then a keen when it becomes more deliberate.

He's pretty modern: equality and all that jazz, never saw women he's been with as possessions. And it's not that she's _his_ anything. It's not even the _boyfriend_ that does it, it's _her boyfriend_. But even then it's not about ownership, it's about recognizing he's the only, that she only wants – god, the whole thing is a mindfuck. It's just a label for crying out loud!

One thigh hitched up around him, a hand snaking down his torso and her shaky breath in his ear: "Just you. All I want" (So. Uh. She gets it.) But she tilts her hips up and, not that this has exactly been innocent so far, but she means business now. As his brain is short circuiting all he can think is how desperately they've got to get the hell outta there. His hand stills hers as it reaches his belt "We can't" her big brown eye meet his, she's not insulted thank god because he doesn't have the wherewithal to handle if she were. "Not here" he clarifies

"Well duh," blowing her bangs out of her eye "bathroom?" she's got her long leg hooked around him even more, probably to compensate for the space he created between them.

He lets out a frustrated laugh "Not what I meant" he kisses her neck "truck?" it's muffled by her skin.

Suddenly her hands are on his chest, pushing just enough so she can look at him. "Hold on, you won't do it in the bathroom but your truck is a suitable location?"

He drops his hands "Well, first of all the bathroom is filthy, my truck is not. And, other people don't have sex in it." eyebrows raised like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She nods, relenting. Is going to kiss him before something dawns on her "Oh what about that time you lent it to Jerry when he moved? Traci told meffe-" Sams eyes widen, his hand goes over her mouth "I really need you to not finish that sentence, for _so_ many many reasons".

Andy laughs loudly, but slides her arms around him "I'm sorry. I'll stop." she kisses into his mouth, demanding, his hands land on her hips "but if the bathroom is out of the question I think it's time to go now"

He brushes her hair behind her ear, dropping kisses down her neck, "I couldn't agree more".

* * *

Later, tangled in her bed, after learning the hard way the cab of his truck is too small (and a dare from her to try the back sometime), she's teetering on the edge when he whispers "want you, always". So. It works for her too, apparently.


End file.
